How It Ends
by Twilight Zephyr
Summary: The darkness felt like it was smothering him, crushing in on him from all sides. Shizaya ; kink meme fill


**Notes:** I'm currently working on my NaNo project for this year, _Chronologies_, but I saw this prompt and the image and I just couldn't help myself! So here's a short little tidbit of fluff for your reading pleasure!  
**Title:** How It Ends  
**Fandom:** Durarara!  
**Pairing:** Shizaya  
**Words:** 680 words  
**Prompt:** Some cute fluff based on this pic please~!  
**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to others who I am in no way associated with and I make nothing from writing this, got it?

**How It Ends**  
The darkness felt like it was smothering him, crushing in on him from all sides. Izaya looked around, he hated not being able to see anything – he couldn't even see his hands when he held them up to his face. The darkness was complete and total and the silence was deafening. All he could hear was a ringing in his ears.

_Where am I? Where – why am I alone?_

It felt like he was back then, back there, back in that time where he was alone, where there was no one.

_No, no, no – I don't want to go back there!_

He extended his hands forwards, as if he wanted to grope himself towards something, _**anything**_, that he could use to ground himself. But his fingers groped blindly and he grasped nothing but thin air.

Izaya couldn't help it, he sobbed. His hands were shaking and he was biting down on his lip to keep himself from crying. The silence was starting to get to him.

Desperate for any sort of noise, Izaya called out. He called out for Shinra, his only friend, but he mostly cried out for Shizuo. But he couldn't hear anything. No matter how many times he cried out, there was nothing but that ringing silence.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He fell to his knees, curling himself into a ball and pulling his knees to his chest as a sob tore through him. Even though he could feel them ripping from his chest, Izaya couldn't hear them. His mind kept telling him that he should have been hearing them, but he couldn't. All that he could hear was that pressing silence.

Izaya wasn't sure how long he laid there, but it felt like an eternity. He just curled tighter in on himself, squeezing his knees tightly to the point where he thought his fingernails had drawn blood. He couldn't feel it though.

Something warm hit him then.

He looked up, blinking at the brilliant white light that had suddenly appeared in the darkness that surrounded him.

It was awfully cliché, Izaya thought, that it would be a ray of light that interrupted this darkness that he'd found himself in, but he wasn't going to complain. He just wanted out.

Stumbling to his feet, Izaya started running towards it, hands outstretched as though he meant to catch it in his hands. His feet were slapping against whatever ground there was in this place, but they didn't make any noise as he ran – the darkness was still there, crushing in on him from either side, but the light gave him hope, something to chase after.

Something kept him going, even though desolation was crashing in on him from either side.

The light was blinding, but he kept running towards it, straining his hand out to reach it. His hand touched something soft and warm. He stroked it, wondering what it was.

Izaya opened his eyes.

He found himself looking at the peacefully sleeping face of Shizuo. The blond was lying next to him bed, naked as the day he'd been born with the only cover he had being the sheet pulled up and tangled around his waist. He looked beautiful.

Izaya couldn't help it, he let a small smile pull up the corners of his lips. There were still tears in his eyes, but he was happy.

Shizuo was there and that was all that mattered.

He was startled out of his thoughts by movement coming from Shizuo's half of the bed. Shizuo reached out, one hand sliding around Izaya's shoulders, the other coming around to cup the back of his head and pulling him close.

Izaya flushed, but he snuggled closer to Shizuo, pressing his hands against his chest and feeling the beat of his heart there. It was reassuring. Even more so when Shizuo gently tucked him under his chin and tightened his arms around him.

The remaining darkness that was clinging to him disappeared as he let Shizuo's warmth enveloped him.

In the end, that was all he needed.

**FIN.**

As always, reviews are always greatly appreciated~

Twilight. 


End file.
